


Birthday Gift

by MelodyBaby (MeloMato)



Category: BTOB
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hyunhoon, Ilsik - Freeform, M/M, Smut, hoonsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloMato/pseuds/MelodyBaby
Summary: Ilhoon plans the perfect birthday, but for Hyunsik it wasn't enough.





	Birthday Gift

"You make the best cakes," Hyunsik said giving the younger boy his signature eye smile. 

Ilhoon's face brightened with the compliment, "Thanks. It's your birthday, it's the least I could do." 

"Cakes, balloons, gifts! What more could I ask for?" Hyunsik chuckled. "Except... There's this one thing missing..."

Ilhoon's smile fell as bit, "What is it?" He was certain he'd thought of everything and planned it just right. 

The other boy didn't answer straight away. Yet the glint in Hyunsiks eyes was enough to tell him. 

Before he knew it he found himself shoved up against the wall, Hyunsiks mouth on his, kissing him with so much force. Ilhoon kissed back trying to match his passion. Hyunsik deepened the kiss and sucked on Ilhoon's bottom lip asking for entry. Hyunsiks wish was Ilhoon's command; he parted his lips, Hyunsiks tongue entering his mouth exploring the deepest caverns he'd never tire of exploring. Ilhoon let out an involuntary whine causing Hyunsik to smirk against his mouth. He pushed a knee between Ilhoon's legs, parting them. And Ilhoon could already feel something hard pressing against his thigh. 

An unformed thought passed through Ilhoon's head and he found himself flipping them around, Hyunsik now against the wall. 

Ilhoon reached down to the waistband of Hyunsiks trousers and tugged at it before breaking the kiss and getting down on his knees. Hyunsik glanced at him a bit confused at first before realising what he was trying to do. Hyunsik helped take his boxers off, finally letting his growing erection breathe. 

Before he did anything, Ilhoon stuck his tongue out, the tip of it connecting with the tip of Hyunsiks hard on,sending shivers thorough the olders body. Teasingly, Ilhoon brushed against the whole length with just the tip of his fingers, Hyunsik whined. "Someone's needy," Ilhoon smirked. 

Hyunsik growled, bucking his hips forward, aiming for Ilhoon's mouth. The latter chuckled, "Slow down." He pressed his lips on the head and licked off the precum before running his tongue along, up and down and up and down. Hyunsik's jaws were clenched trying to hold himself together. "Stop teasing," he warned in a low voice. That in itself was such a turn on and Ilhoon took all of him in before bobbing his head back and forth. He pumped with his hand the part he coudnt fit in his pretty mouth. Hyunsiks hips involuntarily bucked again, causing the other to gag. He gave a slight apologetic look in between groans, which Ilhoon raised an eyebrow to. He suddenly sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks. "Hoon... I'm c-close,"  Hyunsik whimpered clutching fistful of Ilhoons hair in his hands as the boys pace quickened. 

The knot in Hyunsiks stomach came undone and his legs felt weak as he emptied out his seeds in Ilhoon's mouth. The boy looked up at him and smirked before licking the dripping cum off his lips. And Hyunsik had never found him more attractive. 

He pulled the younger boy up, "Now it's your turn," he whispered. He flipped him over against the table and yanked his trousers and boxers down at once. Ilhoon yelped, his hard on twitched, being exposed to open air. 

Hyunsik shoved a few fingers into Ilhoon's mouth, before pulling them out. And one by one he filled Ilhoon's hole with them. 

He began with one finger, thrusting slowly, before entering a second one and quickening the pace. By the third he had Ilhoon gripping the table hard, his knuckles turning white. 

Ilhoon yelped suddenly, and Hyunsik paused, his fingers still in the boy. "Did.. I hurt you?" 

The boy shook his head silently and pushed down on Hyunsiks fingers, and moved back up. Hyunsik understood it as a signal to continue. He continued to thrust his fingers in harder and faster, curling around the bundle of nerves in swift moves causing the boy to writhe in pleasure. 

Ilhoon suddenly pulled away from his fingers. "Today is about you, not me," he said simply, before pushing Hyunsik down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. 

Hyunsik held Ilhoon's hips, steadying him as the boy aligned himself with Hyunsik's again fully erected penis. "You're doing great," he whispered to the boy sitting on him as he felt the tightness of Ilhoons walls surrounding him, sending bouts of pleasure rushing through him.

Ilhoon smiled nervously, once, before lifting himself up and dropping back down. A cry escaped from his lips and Hyunsik looked up alarmed only to see the boys face scrunched up in unadulterated pleasure. 

He repeated the motion; lifting himself up and coming back down. Until Hyunsik couldn't handle it anymore. He needed more, he needed it faster. He found himself involuntarily bucking his hips up thrusting into the younger. A whine escaped his own lips.

He squeezed Ilhoon's ass, and flipped them over.

No longer able to handle it anymore. Ilhoon looked up from under him surprised he hadn't been enjoying. But the glint of hunger in Hyunsiks eyes made his own dilate as one of his leg was pulled over the olders shoulder and he thrust into him once again.

The thrusts were getting faster and faster and at this angle he kept hitting Ilhoon's prostrate harder and harder. Uncensored moans escaped his lips as Ilhoon dug his nails into Hyunsiks back. Watching the boy come undone under him was enough to almost send Hyunsik to the edge. "I'm close!" he grunted, as his thrusts became more and more uneven. 

"Me too!" Ilhoon whined. Hyunsik reached down and did a few long strokes along the boys member. Dragging his hand the full length from the base to the tip, pumping it hard as he continued to thrust. 

"H-hyunsiiiik!!!" Ilhoon shrieked, coming onto Hyunsiks hand. 

Just the sight of his beautiful orgasm face had pushed Hyunsik straight over the edge as he too came. Ilhoon moaned with the over stimulation and tightened around Hyunsik, amplifying the pleasure. He trusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm, emptying his seeds inside the boy he loved so much.

He rolled off of him onto the space beside him, both of them panting hard.

Ilhoon turned to face him, and placed his hands over the others still clothed chest. "Is it a complete birthday now?" he asked cheekily.

"It sure is," Hyunsik replied, his eyes breaking into small upturned crescents as he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first shot at smut hxjskkdkd


End file.
